The Portal
by N3onG1rSherlockndZaDrfangirl
Summary: A couple of kids at the Hi-School go missing. No one thinks anything of it until it becomes a pattern. 2 kids go missing at a time. Zim crash lands in his backyard with 2 humans in the back of his ship, these being John W. and Sherlock H. 7 months after the Reichenbach Fall Zim reunites them. 2 months after Zim finds out the truth about his mission. My first story. No pairings.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or Sherlock if i did Invader Zim wouldn't be cancled and the third season of Sherlock would be released already. **

The Portal

Prologue

Zim walked to the hi-school chewing on a cold waffle. He made it into class just as the bell rang. "has anyone seen the letter M?" asked Zita. "or Jessica." said Keef. Zim looked around the class. "Everyone quiet." said Ms. Bitters. "it's time for art's and crafts." She assigned everyone seats. Zim ended up with Zita, Tork, and Dib. "So Ziiiiiiiim, what is your next evil plan hmm?" Over the past few years Zim had gotten rid of his reputation as "crazy green kid." Dib was ruining it. "Dib." Zim's eyes narrowed, "Shut up now." Dib glared, "or what space boy." Dib hissed. Both boys stood up. Zim being on earth for 3 years now had grown with Dib and was pretty tall. Zim stood at 5'11 and Dib at 6'0. Zim grabbed pink glitter glue and promptly kicked Dib in the balls, pouring the glitter glue all over him. Zim glittery Gir he head made and put it on Ms. Bitters desk then walked out of the classroom. Once he was outside the school he pressed his communicator and yelled, "Gir! come get me!" "Yes master!" Gir chirped. Gir came and took Zim back to the base, slamming into the front door. Zim growled. He got up, dusted himself off and opened the door to the base. Uknown to Zim, after recovering from the incident at school, Dib had followed him back to the base and was now inside. "Computer." Zim called. "Yes my lord?" the Computer said sarcastically. Zim rolled his eyes. "Is all the research done?" Zim asked. "Yes my lord." said Computer. "Would you also like your crown?" At this point Dib was trying not to fall from his place on the ceiling do to laughter. "Shut up and just give me the results." Zim sneered. "Oh your so ruuuuuuude!" The Computer tried to sound hurt as the results popped up on the screen. Zim read them then flushed himself down to the labs. "Computer, could you get me an elevator please?" asked Dib. Elevator doors chimed as they opened. "Thank you." said Dib. "Oh! he said thank you!" screamed the Computer. Dib got into the elevator. When Dib got down to the labs, Zim was standing infront of a strange glowing machine. "What is that Zim?" Dib sneered. "A doomsday device?" Zim turned around to face him. "Why should I." Zim paused pointing at himself. "Tell you." he said pointing to Dib. Dib rolled his eyes. "Well, I came all the way here to find out." Dib spat on the ground near Zim. "Pleeeaaase?" Dib batted his eyes and tried to look as innocent as he could. Zim rolled his eyes. "It's a portal." Zim said simply. "Where does it go?" asked Dib. "I'm about to find out." said Zim. "Computer show Dib out."


	2. Chapter 1

**:) so in this chapter Zim experiments with cross dressing. Dib is a little shocked haha xD. Rating changed to T just to be safe. Slight language in this chapter not much. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or Sherlock although I wish i did :(**

The Portal

Chapter 1

A metal hand came down and tried to grab Dib who was currently running around in circles like a decapitated chicken. " Nnndgagh." Dib rounded a corner in the lab knocking over a bunch of bottles in the lab. Zim rolled his eyes and groaned. Dib wanted to make this much harder than needed. Looking at the gooey glass filled mess on the lab floor Zim sighed. He looked down at his feet and thanked irk he had forget to take off his boots when he got back to the base earlier. Dib turned again and slipped in some strey goop on the floor, landing in a split and howling in pain. As Dib sat up and pulled some glass out of leg, Zim slowly walked toward him growling. A wide eyed Dib looked up. Horrified, Dib tried to scoot back. Zim narrowed his eyes in an irritated fashion, still walking towards Dib and one of the crimson eyes twitched. Dib was inches from the wall now and close his eyes and wimpered quietly in fear, for he was about to run out of room with Zim inches infront of him. Dib hit the wall and with his eyes still closed he waited for a reaction from Zim. He waited...and waited...After a while when no reaction came he opened his eyes. Zim was just watching him with an amused smirk on his face. Dib opened his mouth to say something but only cried out when Zim pinned him to the wall. Zim leaned down and Dib flinched expecting to get slapped. He felt shuffling in his back pocket. He opened his eyes again. Zim had his phone! "Uh Zim?" Dib asked. Zim looked down. "Yes?" Zim raised his eyebrows. "What the HELL are you doing?" Dib asked. Zim didn't answer. He pulled out his iPhone, still holding Dib's cellphone in the other hand. Zim typed numbers into both phones. "Zim?" Dib raised his eyebrows. 'Hopefully the portal just takes him home so i don't have to deal with him anymore today.' thought Zim. "Ok Dib." said Zim. "when you get through the portal call me and tell me where you are." Zim said. There was a slight pause as Dib was prossesing what Zim had just said. "Wait what?" Dib asked. Zim looked at him and Dib's mouth fell open where he looked like a very confused fish. Zim grabbed Dib pulling him off the floor and carried him bridal style near the portal. Dib looked around desperately for an escape. Zim suddenly dropped Dib near the portal and he hit the floor with a loud thump. Dib screamed as Zim kicked him through the portal. Dib felt soft ground beneath him and looked down. 'Grass.' thought Dib. Zim looked down at his hands. He still had Dib's phone. Zim growled and threw it into the portal.

Gaz sat at the kitchen table playing her gameslave. Suddenly blue light surrounded the kitchen table and Dib's phone was suddenly on it. Gaz's eyes were wide. She ran to her room and shuffled through her things. Dib sat up and went through his pockets, no phone. He groaned.'Dammit Zim.' he thought. He stood up. "Well I guess I'll just walk home now." said Dib. "Yep." He pulled his iPod and turned on Mindless Self Indulgence (A/N: Msi is awesomexD) and started his 30 minute trek back home. When he got home he opened the front door and walked to the kitchen. Gaz was holding a rather large hammer above his phone and was bout to smash it. "Noooo!." he yelled and ran towards her. "Gaz that's my phone!" He snatched it and ran up to his room. He called Zim.

Zim was paceing in the lab when his doctor who ringtone went off. Zim answered. "Hello?" Zim called. "Yes. Zim." said Dib. "Where did the portal take you?" asked Zim. "Somewhere near my house. said Dib. Zim froze. "That means..." Zim went silent. 'That means I can control where the portal takes people through thoughts.' Zim thought. 'Oh this is brilliant.' "Hello Zim?" Dib called. "You still there?" "Good for you." said Zim and then hung up. "Nice ringtone." said The Computer. "Yes yes." said Zim. "Computer take me up to the main level." Zim started to walk towards the elevator. "what other humans shows do you watch Zim?" asked Computer. Zim sighed. "There is a human show called Invader Zim and it's about us." said Zim. "I assumed you've watched it?" asked Computer.*flashback*

Zim sat on the couch remote in hand. He had decided he wasn't going to school that day and now he was flipping through channels on the tv trying to find something decent. Zim looked at the ground and sighed. He heard Gir's scream and looked around. Zim remembered Gir was out getting tacos. 'Then how did I hear him?' he thought. He heard it again and looked at the tv. Zim gasped. There was Gir on the tv. He was on the tv too. "why am I in a bear costume?" he watched as he told the Tallest about his current mission. He signed off and they all started to laugh. "Why would they...?" His eyes widdened with horror as he listened to what they said. "Without Zim being exiled to the far reaches of the galaxy he would be here ruined everything." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he went through all the episodes. He wiped them away as they started to burn his face. They veiwed him as a freak, an outcast, a failure, a defective. He could never go back home and it crushed him. *end of flashback*

"Yes I've watched it." said Zim his head hung low in shame. "Um ok then." said Computer confused and shocked about his reaction to the question. "Uh what other shows then?" obviously Zim didn't want to talk about it so he changed the subject much to Zim's relief. He looked up at the Computer. For a second Computer saw the sadness and grief in Zim's eyes, then it vanished. Zim laughed. "There are two show's I watch the most." said Zim. There was silence. The computer ended it. "Which are?" he asked. "Doctor Who and Sherlock." Zim replied. Zim and Computer spent the rest of that evening watching those two shows.

The next morning was no different in particular. Until Zim got dressed. Zim got up and went into the kitchen in his pajamas to eat. He grabbed an Irken soda from the fridge and grabbed a double chocolate donut from the fridge. He went into his room and looked in his closet. All he had was the pink invader "dress." It was time for a change. Since he was no longer an invader it was time he stopped dressing like an invader. "Computer research what humans wear in modern times." The computer brought up a few images and Zim smirked. He was going to make this fun. "Computer, it's time I change my disguise a bit." He made his contacts light blue and his skin like humans with a slight tan. Next he was getting new hair. Dark long an straight with a frayed look to it. He decided to put on some makeup. People always said he was feminin now he was going to experiment with a few things. He put on black eyeshadow and winged tip black eyeliner. Next he took light pink blush and rubbed it lightly across his cheekbones. And now finally lipstick. Dark red on top and very bright red on the bottom. He looked in the mirror and smirked. Now to get dressed. He grabbed black fish net tights and quickly put them on and over them ripped up black shorts. He decided he was going all out with this so he asked Computer to get a bra. He put in on and stuffed it. He put on a My Chemical Romance tank that showed off the black lace bra underneath. Over that a denim jacket with leather sleeves. He threw on a black and white vans hat over his new wig. For the finishing touch, he asked Computer to get him black zombie stilettos with red underneath. He grabbed a black backpack and walked out the door. Zim couldn't wait to see the look on their stupid little faces once he got to the highschool. He felt someone staring at him and looked over just in time to see Dib dropped his backpack out of shock. It took all of Zim's effort not to fall over with laughter from the horrified look on Dib's face. "Zim?" Dib called. Still in shock. Zim just kept walking and Dib tried to catch up. Zim stopped and with his heels in hand he ran the rest of the way to school. He knocked on the classroom door and the chattering inside stopped. While waiting he put his shoes back on. The door opened and Ms. Bitters face dropped. "Who are you?" she asked. "Zim." he walked past her into the classroom. Everyone stood still and Zim could feel all eyes on him as he walked across the class to his seat. As soon as Zim sat down Zita scooted closer to him. "Zim, I love your outfit." said Zita. "We should totally go to the mall sometime together hmm?" Zita offered. "Uhh." Dib walked into the class. Zim smiled evily and just to annoy him he replied. "Sure Zita I would love to go shopping with you." Dib rolled his eyes and pretended to puke. "Zim why did you dress like that?" Dib asked. "I'm just experimenting with my wardrobe." said Zim. "And Honey you should see me in a crown." Zim winked at Dib who choked on the apple he was eating. The class laughed. Zim winked again and blew a kiss. "What are you gay now?" asked Dib. "Not for you." said Zim. The class booed at Dib. "Quiet now!" said Ms. Bitters. "unfortunately the school has given you a free day to do whatever you want." 'Since I can't leave Earth I don't my time here being complete hell sooo...' Zim thought. He got up and sat next to Zita. Zim pulled out 2 sets of arcrylic nails with union jack on it and nail glue. Zita squealed. "Zim why isn't your skin green anymore?" asked Dib with a smirk on his face. All eyes were on Zim. "Oh I got medication. Zim and Zita cleaned off the nails and applied them. The remainder of the class they listened to each other's favorite music and watched favorite shows. They caught Dib looked at them and waved with their new nails. Dib raised his eyebrows at Zim. Dib watched at Zim was writing something down and a second later threw a piece of paper at him. On the piece of paper read: " Surprisingly Zita isn't that hard to tolerate. :P" Dib laughed with a disgusted look on his face. "Why are you suddenly hanging out with humans and acting like you care?" Dib wrote back. The look on Zim's face shocked Dib. It was so full of sorrow and hurt. 'Oh ya I never told Dib.' he thought. Zim tossed it back with a suddenly blank face. "Come to my base after school, I'll explain." It read. "Could you just give me a little bit of info beforehand?" Dib wrote. Zim sighed. Dib phoned beeped. Dib read the text. "I'm banished to Earth. I can't leave or i'll be killed." Dib was shocked. "So your no longer taking over the earth?" Dib asked. "Nope." Zim replied. "Victory for Earth." Both of them laughed. "I admit, I'll miss being your rival." said Dib. "Friends?" Zim sent. 'That was painful to type.' thought Zim. Dib's eyes got really wide all he read the text. 'Holy Crap.' Dib thought. "Ok." he replied. The bell rang signaling lunch. Zim walked in the middle of Zita and Dib. Then all three of them sat at an empty table. "This feels so weird." said Zita. All three of them laughed. "Hey I just notice that Tork and the letter M are missing." said Dib. "Who cares." said Zim. All three of them laughed again. Zim looking at his new friends. He decided he had to tell Zita that he was an alien. But How?

**A/N: How is Zim going to tell Zita he's an alien? Time for theories. John comes in the next chapter. Tell me if any of the characters are to ooc please. :) Thank you for reading and please review! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just started highschool last week and I'm getting pilled in homework. So my updates might be a bit jumbled. Maybe once or twice a week. :( Haha. Ok so this is my first time writing John,Sherlock and Mycroft. If I screw it up I'm sorry. Apologies in advance just in case I mess them up. This week I went and saw The Worlds End and then watched Hot Fuzz. Something to take my mind off waiting for the third it was awesome :) Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or Sherlock. **

Light flooded the streets of London and John groaned. He didn't want to get up. Everything reminded him of that day. It had been 7 months and he still couldn't get the image out of his head. His best friend. The closest thing he had to family. Gone. John shivered at the memory. He had just gotten out of the taxi and was outside of St. Barts, about to go outside when his rang. He dug through his pocket and pulled it out. "I'm a fake." John closed his eyes and sighed with discomfort as the memories flooded back into his head. "Ok Shut up Sherlock. Shut up." Sherlock was lying still on the pavement. Blood surrounding his head, on his face and coat. John was still grieving. He got up and took a shower trying to clear his mind of the horrible image. After he got out and redressed he decided he would go out.

Zim infront of his laptop in 6th period. Apparently all day was free day. He had ran out of ideas, until he found the wifi code. "Muhahahaha!" He went to google chrome and then to the adress bar. "Bahahahah." He cackle as netflix popped up. He had 4 more hours before all the students had to return to home room which ment..."I shall watch the second season of Sherlock." Zim clicked Sherlock from the list of shows and settled down more into his seat.

John Watson walked through Hyde Park. He needed to get away from Baker Street for a bit, and he found himself infront of Wild at Heart. The first few weeks after Sherlock's funeral Mrs. Hudson and John would buy flowers and place them on Sherlock's grave. After a while it became to unbearable, so they stopped. 'Hmm.' John thought. He looked up at the sky, checking the weather. 'looks like it's going to rain.' he thought. John grabbed the door hanstepped inside.

Zim still sat at his laptop, and having gone to the school snack bar half way through the last episdode he now had popcorn in his lap and a drink on his coster next to him. On the screen John's phone rang and seconds later was telling Sherlock about how Mrs. Hudson had just gotten shot and was dying. Sherlock refused to go to 221B because apparently he was to busy. John resided to ranting about how Sherlock was emotionless, called him a Machine, and stormed out. Zim blinked. On the screen Sherlock looked a little hurt, then his phone beeped and his face went blank as he read the text. "I' m waiting...JM." Sherlock stood on the edge of the rooftop, snipers waiting to shoot his friends. Behind him Moriarty bled out on the ground, bullet through his head. "No no no." Zim said staring wide eyed at the screen, popcorn long abandoned. "No." he had his hands over his mouth and nose and watched as Sherlock jumped. "Oh irk." he said. He saw John talking to Sherlock's tomb stone. "I was so alone, and I owe you so much." The camera turned to Sherlock watching John leave his grave. "WHAT?"

John was currently looking at red acacias. He had them wrapped and then left the store, since the rain had stopped. At the door someone stopped him. He had never seen the girl before. "Wow." she said raising her eyebrows, "whoevers getting those flowers is very lucky." John couldn't help it and glared at her. "He's dead." Her eyes widened. "Oh I'm so sorry." she said. She looked at him and her eyes widened again. "Hey aren't you John Watson?" she asked. "I read your blog!" She smiled grabbed his hand and shook it. "Mary Morstan." She took out her card and handed it to John. "I bet your taking those flowers to his grave." She shooed him away. "Go." John smiled and walked out the door. 'If only Sherlock would've seen her.' he thought. 'He would be going on with his deductions telling me,"she's a doctor, was happily married." He smiled as he imitated Sherlock in his head. He was at Sherlock's grave and was now imitating him aloud. "How do I know that John?" he asked himself. "Because I'm a bloody genius."

In the graveyard behind a tree Sherlock stood watching him. He pulled out his mobile. "Hello Mycroft." said Sherlock. "What is it now Sherlock?" replied Mycroft. "Aw Yes, I do believe our dear friend John needs a little bit more monitoring." Sherlock replied. On the other end of the line Mycroft sat in a chair and rolled his eyes. "And why is that Sherlock?" he asked. Sherlock looked back at John. "Well right now he is currently talking, no more like yelling at himself by my grave." said Sherlock, his eyes still on John. "Interesting." said Mycroft and hung up. Sherlock sighed. John was now setting down flowers by his grave." As Sherlock watched John just sat there, until John looked up.

"Actually if I was a bloody genius I wouldn't be dead would I?!" I knew I needed to calm down now, because other people in the park were starting to shoot me weird glances. I took deep breaths and sat down at his grave, putting down the flowers. For a while I just sat there and admired them. I felt someone staring. I was going to ignore it until something in my mind told me to look up, and there he was. "No." said John. "It's just my brain messing with me." He blinked. But Sherlock was still there. So John got up and ran after him. Sherlock's eyes got wide and he dashed out from behind the tree. Sherlock tried tried to jump over the bushes and almost made it, but fumbled at the last minute and didn't make it to the other end of the bush on his feet. He quickly got back to his feet and dashed around the corner of a café out of sight. John blinked and he was gone. He didn't know what to think of it. John sighed. He called a cab. "221B Baker Street please."

The bell rang signaling the end of the hi school. Zim looked through the sea of people trying to find him. "Dib-stink." He saw the scythe lock bobbing up and down through the crowd. Zim made his way over to Dib, pushing and shoving his way through people until he was behind Dib. Zim tapped on Dib's shoulder but got no response. Zim smirked. "Dib-thing." He wispered in Dib's ear. He ran his hand up Dib's arm imitating a spider. Dib paled and shrieked, jumping out of his skin as white as a sheet. "What the..." Dib turned around to see Zim standing behind him an innocent smile on his face. "Zim?" Dib asked. "Yes?" Zim asked blinking and trying to keep up the façade of his innocence. "What was that?" Zim gave in and started to chuckle looking at the ground hopeing his face didn't give him away. Zim looked back up at Dib. After seeing Dib's tight-lipped look of annoyance on his face, Zim broke down into a fit of laughter. "I was just." Zim said through breaths of air. "Trying to get your attention and then you jumped out of your skin and nearly hit the ceiling." Zim broke down again, Dib following in hot persuit. Dib looked over at Zim as they leaned against the wall, letting other students walk by. "I'm deathly afraid of spiders." said Dib. "I'm surprised you never used it against me." 'How ironic it was when they put me in a mechanical spider-robot thing during the test at my Dad's work.' Dib was pulled back from his thoughts by Zim's words. "I never knew."

An out-of-breath Sherlock stood behind the tiny café dialing Mycrofts digits."Mycroft. He almost caught me. I barely got away." Sherlock coughed still a little out of breath. "So I assume little baby Sherly needs some transportation?" Sherlock rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Well maybe, considering I am currently homeless. Just maybe." Sherlock sat down against the hard brick wall. "Listen to you." said Mycroft. "Talking to your transportation like that."

John shuddered as he walked up the steps of 221B. He decided to take another shower and just watch telly for the rest of that day.

Zim and Dib were the last ones to walk out of the school. Side by side they walked down the steps talking and laughing. A shadow ran by them on their path, and they stopped dead in their tracks. "Uh Dib?" Zim asked. "Hmm?" Dib asked apparently oblivious to the shadow. "Did you see that?" Zim asked. "See what?" The shadow passed their path again. Zim screamed and stepped back a foot. "That!" Dib looked at him scared. "What do we do?" "Uh.." Suddenly a creatured blocked there path. "Dib?" Zim asked. "Are you seeing this too?" "Yep." Dib said eyes wide. The creature was a big golden tiger, big glowing blue eyes, and long white fangs. It took a step towards them. They gulped. It snarled. They took a step back and without watched were going triped over a stray tree branch, falling to the ground. "Zim?" Dib asked. "What now?" The tiger was inches from them now. It snarled again. They closed their eyes and waited.

**A/N: I know I said I was gonna do the whole "Zim tells Zita he's an alien thing." But I decided that was better being saved for another chapter. Maybe the next one or the one after that. So. What's up with this tiger? Hmm? Is it the great mystery that brings John and Sherlock back together? Or am I just saying that? ;) Thank you for reading and please review. **


End file.
